The Log of Thoughts
by Wolfborne
Summary: Essential a bunch of drabbles me and my buddies made about WHR. It's still begining so there isn't much
1. Inquisitor: The Blood in my hands

**A/N: **My buddy wanted this posted on my side since I was planning to make a collection of drabbles.

**Inquisitor: The blood in my hands  
By the Watchman**

Inquisitor, among those who work for Solomon, is one who decides the fate of witches.

A judge who decides whether one should be hunted or not.

I am one,

Not by my will but it is my duty as a servant of God.

A duty which I have learned to hate.

The witches I have judged, even the ones who are guilty.

Are no different to other sinners, desperate and uncertain of their own future.

They are God's sheep, who have lost their way.

Waiting for someone to guide them back to the flock.

But here we are, judging them whether or not they be hunted. A fate which is almost equivalent

To, what I believe a death sentence.

What has given us, mere priest servants of God, the right to judge people's lives?

We belong to a house of faith, not a state.

We exist to guide, not judge.

Or is it just me? A man who is just too soft-hearted?

A man who sees not witches, but just men and women with extraordinary gifts from God.

Maybe it is God who chose me to be in this position so no else will suffer in doing the terrible

tasks of Inquisition.

I pray to the Almighty Father,

As I continue this duty,

As I continue to judge,

As I continue to condemn,

As I continue to be an inquisitor,

As I continue to have blood in my hands,

I pray that what I am doing is right.

A Witch Hunter Robin AU story in the POV of Joshua, a hunter who replaces his old friend robin in Raven's Flat after the 'incident' that had happened there. Sent by Father Giuliano, is he there to save her? Or to destroy her? KarasumaXOC


	2. Michael: Inside a cage

**A/N:** Since this is my first time writing for this place in while I decided to start off with someone easy for me hope you like it.

**Michael Lee– Inside a cage  
By Wolfborne**

Back then, I just a curious kid who liked to see what things looked from the inside.

When I went into a place wasn't supposed to, I always got that rush,

The thought I may or may not get caught, it was like an extreme sport for me.

I get in to a place, leave something to show I was there, and then get out.

I didn't really saw anything wrong with what I was doing,

Sure, I vandalized a few files when I leave my mark,

But I didn't crash stock markets or wiped out people's lifesavings or anything like that.

So why the hell did I do to end up where am now?

I entered their system by mistake, I thought I was just going into some financial security company

Turn out, it was one of their front companies.

I tried to get out of there before I was caught, trust me, I tried.

But it wasn't enough, they broke into my apartment within a few minutes.

I thought that was it, I was done, finito, kaput.

Then he came in, Takuma Zaizen.

He gave me a choice, my freedom or my life.

I took logical choice, it was a very bitter pill for me to swallow.

Now, I'm limited to just Ravens Flat.

I can't get out unless I was required to, which so far, never happened.

A day ago, the world was my oyster and I had the talent to do anything I want.

Then poof, that was all, I was now nothing more than a dog in leash inside a cage.

I made one mistake and lost it all.

My freedom…

My dignity…

Who I was…

I never really made friends with up to that point,

But when as isolated as I was,

You'll need all the attention you can get.

I was lucky the people I working with were good people.

Not like those cold stiffs in the Factory.

Sure, the Chief and Hattori are annoying most of the time,

Doujima and Kate can be such a royal pains,

Sakaki can really be an idiot on occasions

Amon is a real stiff and slave driver,

Ms. Karasuma… Okay, I really can't think of anything wrong for her.

But I can always count Chief and Hattori to give a laugh every time they bungle through office. (Laughing with their backs turned of course.)

Doujima's actually quite nice if she's in a good mood.

Same with Kate when she was still with us.

She and Doujima would sometime sneak contraband items for me

Sakaki is pretty much the only guy who can relate with me.

Amon does try to get me more liberties.

Back in the day, I was strictly only allowed in the upper floor of the Flat.

And Karasuma? She's gives me encouragements once in a while, and treats me well just like everyone else.

She's pretty much out mother figure. But don't tell her I said that.

They all help me go through my life day by day,

From dawn to dusk, to sometimes to late night.

They all kept me from going insane.

I live because of them, And I'll live for them.

Even if they just see me as a guy in a cage.

Today, I heard the replacement was coming.

From what I'm hearing, the new hunter was from Europe.

I just hope he or she won't be anything like those guys in the Factory…

**A/N: **Please R & R


End file.
